<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>it's not who you've known, but who you're knowing by pollitt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890744">it's not who you've known, but who you're knowing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollitt/pseuds/pollitt'>pollitt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, They're In Love Your Honor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:02:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollitt/pseuds/pollitt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>He was only trying to find something to leave a note on.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Shao Fei didn't mean to find the dossier that Dao Yi (he recognized his handiwork) had put together on Shao Fei's life. He didn't mean to find it, but there it was on Tang Yi's desk-- spiral bound and with a laminated cover, his name in bold in the center of the front page--resting atop of the pad of paper that Shao Fei had been looking for. </em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Meng Shaofei/Tang Yi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>it's not who you've known, but who you're knowing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Bonibaru, based on a prompt on Twitter. Title taken from the Eels "I Like Where This Is Going"</p>
<p>Thank you to UndeadRobins and Data for the beta.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was only trying to find something to leave a note on.</p>
<p>Shao Fei didn't mean to find the dossier that Dao Yi (he recognized his handiwork) had put together on Shao Fei's life. He didn't mean to find it, but there it was on Tang Yi's desk-- spiral bound and with a laminated cover, his name in bold in the center of the front page--resting atop of the pad of paper that Shao Fei had been looking for. </p>
<p>And since he <em>had</em> found it, and it <em>did</em> have his name on it, and not to mention he was curious both about the contents and why it was created and who requested it be created in the first place -- it was almost a requirement that he read it. Right?</p>
<p>Which is how he ended up forgetting about heading to the store and remembering how nice his high school science teacher had been. And she still thought fondly of him as well, if the quotes are to be believed. He had to hand it to his (unofficial-for-now) brother-in-law; Dao Yi had learned things about Shao Fei that even he didn't know about himself.</p>
<p>He's sitting cross-legged on the floor, reading a paragraph about his favorite lunch order from the food truck that has been stopping just outside the station over the last month, when Tang Yi walks into the bedroom. He stops dead in his tracks when he sees what Shao Fei is reading.</p>
<p>"I wondered why they’ve been giving me extra attention," he says, giving Tang Yi an amused grin.  </p>
<p>"How did you find that?" Tang Yi asks, and Shao Fei doesn’t miss the way his eyes scan the room, as though looking for an escape route. </p>
<p>He probably shouldn’t find it as adorable as he does -- and Tang Yi would probably give him his death glare if Shao Fei said that word out loud -- but he does.</p>
<p>"It was on your desk." Shao Fei stands up and, leaving the report on the floor, makes his way over to Tang Yi. “Were you investigating me?”</p>
<p>“You were investigating me for four years, you had the advantage. I just wanted to. . . catch up. And Dao Yi is nothing if not thorough.”</p>
<p>Shao Fei is touched. He wraps his arms around Tang Yi's neck and kisses him. "You know, you can just ask me. The report did leave a few things out.”</p>
<p>Tang Yi cocks his head slightly to one side and smiles. “Please elaborate,” he says, sliding his arms around Shao Fei’s waist.</p>
<p>Shao Fei does. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>